Hands-On Training
by matapusi
Summary: Cosima begins to teach Delphine how to make 'crazy science' with another woman. A series of chapters will be added.
1. Chapter 1

Cosima grinned as she sat on the bed watching the blonde girl slowly pacing around the room babbling on about the DYAD institute and all it's grand opportunities. After a few minutes Delphine looked up at her after hearing no response from the girl on the bed. "Is something wrong, ma Chérie?" She tilted her head at the other girl, furrowing her eyebrows slightly.

The brunette snapped back into reality and out of her daze and finally replied, "No, I'm totally cool over here. I'm just watching you and thinking about all the crazy science we could make together." Cosima rubbed her hand over the surface of the bed next to where she was located. Delphine smiled and let out a quiet giggle as she sauntered over to the bed to sit.

She sat just close enough to envelope Cosima in her scent, which was sweet and woody. The brunette girl smiled and asked, "Don't you want to know what kind of science I want to make with you?" She leaned over and kissed the blonde girl tenderly on the lips then pulled away, giving her time to respond. Delphine leaned into the kiss but stayed silent. "I mean, that's cool if you don't, I totally understand!" Cosima said suddenly feeling a tad bit awkward but that soon went away when Delphine pressed their lips together and slide her tongue between the other girl's lips.

"I do, I do.." She whispered, "It's just that.. I.. I don't feel like I am doing it good enough for you." Her eyes connected with Cosima's after looking down at the bed for a little too long.

Cosima brushed the hair away from the blonde's cheek tracing her fingers down the outline of her jaw, "Delphine, you were fine. Everyone feels like this when they're trying something new. It's absolutely normal and frankly, would be a little odd if you didn't. Plus, I totally can teach you how to please a woman, me, I mean." She laughed and looked into the blonde's eyes, "Here, come closer?" she asked as she slid her back up against the headboard of the bed. Delphine nodded. She spread her legs and patted the space between her legs, "Here". She reached out for the girl and sat her in front of her with her arms around her.

"It's pretty much like a second nature after you get the hang of it." Cosima whispered into Delphine's ear from behind, "Are you ready?" Cosima asked as began to lightly suck and kiss on the lower part of Delphine's neck just before it extended into her shoulder.

"Oui, teach me the ways, ma Chérie." Delphine let out a little moan and relaxed a little more into Cosima's arms behind her.

"Ok, so, you've probably noticed that hands are a very important tool in the act of lady love making, yes?" She said this as glided both her hands down from the girl's shoulder to her waist, then down just far enough to graze her pubic bone.

"Oui." Delphine breathed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Cosima smiled at Delphine's eagerness to learn the art of lovemaking – of the sapphos variety, that is. She definitely had the passion. Other things could be learned like rhythm and how to work the flesh, but not passion like she had. There was definitely something about her, a fiery passion inside her. Cosima could feel it and see it in her eyes when they made eye contact especially when they had begun to flirt with each other shortly after meeting in the hallway at the University.

She took the blonde's hands in her own and slowly traced them down and back up her thighs. "First of all, you're wearing way too much clothing for this lesson, Ms. Cormier. We must fix this."

Delphine wiggled out of her pants after Cosima had helped her remove her shirt, which revealed her porcelain skin. The blonde nestled back in between Cosima's legs with her bare back against Cosima's torso leaving her only in her silky navy blue panties.

"Teasing is always good." Cosima whispered into Delphine's neck as she continued to graze her thighs with her own hands now. Delphine parted her lips and a low moan escaped from them. Cosima's hands slowly returned up the blonde's body to her breasts.

"You are very, very cheeky, Cosima, you know that?" She bit her lip as the brunette sucked her earlobe just between her lips for a moment and then smiled.

"I totally don't know what you could mean." She said sarcastically as she reached down between the blonde's legs. She cupped her palm over the hot mound of flesh between Delphine's silky thighs very gently. The blonde squirmed underneath her touch and began to rock against the brunette's hand as she began to stroke her vertically and very slowly. Her moans were becoming gradually louder with every stroke and gyration of her hips. Cosima used her other hand to gently turn the blonde's head to the side so their lips could meet. Changing her pattern, she began to encircle the blonde's clit gently feeling her becoming increasingly slick with desire. They engaged in a hot kiss with a little nipping and licking of eachother's lips.

Delphine stopped gyrating her hips for a moment to pull Cosima's hand away from her sex and sucked two fingers into her mouth. Cosima raised her eyebrow, "You must be a very fast learner." She teased. As soon as Delphine removed her fingers from her mouth she returned them between her thighs and spread her legs a little more to allow Cosima to insert the fingers inside her.

"I have killer grades, remember, ma Chérie?" She flashed a cocky grin back to her.

"Mmmhm, how could I forget?" Cosima smiled and started to curl her fingers inside the blonde as her hips jerked up. Cosima found it hard to stop herself from grinding up against the blonde's ass as she got caught up in her own desires.

The blonde's head was now tilted back against Cosima's shoulder as she gasped for air. The moans were probably loud enough for Cosima's fellow apartment residents to hear at this point but at the same moment, she could not find it within herself to care about anyone else at the moment. The blonde climaxed and Cosima could fell her pelvic muscles spasm around her fingers as she transitioned the rhythm of her fingers to a slower pace before removing them.

"Wow, Cosima. That was.." Delphine gasped, her head still resting back again Cosima's shoulder. She grinned up at the brunette and let out a short throaty laugh, as a symptom of recently getting off. "Unbelievable."

"Ms. Cormier, did you enjoy our lesson of the day? It sure seemed like it." Cosima grinned against the back of her shoulder as she lightly kissed the skin in admiration.

Delphine gasped, "Yes. Merde. Yes! Are you available for daily lessons, Professor Niehaus?"

Cosima grinned, "If you think that's what you need then, once again, your wish is my command." The brunette turned over and Delphine became the big spoon to her little spoon, staying close. Soon their breaths settled back to a more normal rate, and an afternoon nap seemed to be in the women's very near future.

Delphine perked her head up for a second looking down at the girl in front of her like a puppy, "Maybe next time I can try something on you, yes?"

"Mmm, yes, that could be .. arranged." Cosima's voice thick with desire and with that she gradually started to drift off to sleep with Delphine's arms wrapped securely around her. They lay there quietly for some time.

"Je t'aime." She whispered after she felt Cosima was unconscious. Little did she know that Cosima had heard her and was trying not to show it on her face with that sweet, adorable grin. However she did slightly turn a little red in the face but surely Delphine could not tell from behind her. If she were a stick of golden butter, she was sure she would have melted into the bed at that moment. Her heart swelled.

Delphine secretly hoped she had heard her because she knew Cosima knew what the phrase meant. Delphine let out a content sigh and soon fell asleep with a dreamy smile upon her lips. Her face nestled right into the back of Cosima's neck.


	3. Chapter 3

Smoke trailed off from between Cosima's lips as she took one last hit off of a small joint that was rolled between her fingers. Setting it on the nightstand she brought a glass of wine up to her lips. She hadn't really had plans for the evening. However a phone call after dinner piqued her interests. It was Delphine. The sexy, French woman she had been dating for the past few months, asking if she could come over for the night. She wasn't specific about what they would be doing but she'd had a shower and changed into a loose red blouse and a pair of tight black jeans. She had to be ready for anything.

The sound of Delphine knocking resonated off of her front door and with a small hop off the bed she headed to greet the blonde. Delphine wrapped her arms around Cosima, "_Ça va, ma cheríe?" _Cosima smiled at the woman's French greeting, "Good. Good. Awesome." Cosima muttered as Delphine slipped out of her arms after kissing both cheeks. "Would you like some wine?"

Delphine shook her head. "No, thank you. I actually a little before coming over.." She giggled as she sat down in a chair by Cosima's desk.

Cosima raised an eyebrow and looked sideways at the other woman, her lips forming a mischievous grin. "Needed a little liquid courage, did you?" The blonde looked up, "..Liquid courage?" "Ahh, you know, like extra confidence from the alcohol.. Lowers inhibitions, you know? Sorry, never mind, it was a joke." Delphine sighed, "Oui, you caught me." She rolled her shoulders.

Cosima wondered what she had meant but did not push the woman further. She seemed to be in a weird mood tonight. "So was there anything specific you wanted to do or just hang out? I know a few places around here I can take you if you're hungry.. I already ate but I would love to take you if you'd like.." She paced towards the blonde sitting in the chair, noticing she was wringing her hands together, very slowly.

She tilted her head and looked down at the blonde again, "Delphine.. is.. is something wrong?" She looked down self-consciously. "No, ma cheriíe... It's nothing." She bit down on her bottom lip and stood up facing Cosima.

Her eyes were dark but Cosima wasn't sure if it was a good or bad kind of darkness. "Actually I had something else in mind.." "Okay, just tell me what you wanna.." Cosima was cut off as Delphine gently gripped the sides of her face and started kissing her. "Mmm..oh." She managed to murmur between her lover's kisses. Her hands wrapped around Delphine's waist, one flat against the small of her back.

Delphine circled slowly, around to position Cosima in the chair she had previously been occupying herself with. She leaned down to the dread locked beauty and gave her a kiss that seared her lips and into both of their memories. Her hands started to explore her lover's thigh with gentle caresses. She managed to evoke a breathy moan from the brunette and this pleased her. She was new to all this but she was started to feel like she knew somewhat what she was doing and had some knowledge of how to please another woman in this way. She could feel Cosima's lips curl into a smile against hers as they kissed. 'I must be doing something right', she thought. She continued to tease the stationary girl by letting her touch slowly reach down between her legs and on to her inner thighs. The reaction she got from the girl was enough to encourage her to go further. She felt very confident at this point and now she was now kneeling on the floor in front of the chair with her hands on Cosima's knees.

Cosima smiled at her through her glasses as she kneeled in front of her. Delphine paused as their gaze connected and smiled back; her cheeks were tinged with pink. Cosima was curious as to what she was going to do next, assuming they would take this to the bed only a few steps away. She leaned forward a little as if to get up, but Delphine pushed her hands further down on to her knees. "No, stay, Ma Cheríe, stay." Delphine whispered as she kissed the top of her knees. Cosima understood. She started to unbutton her pants and Delphine started to tug on the bottoms around her ankles. Cosima lifted herself off the chair for a moment to let the French woman fully remove her pants. The blonde began planting kisses across the tops of her thighs. Cosima could not say she did not enjoy this; she was reveling as she sat back against the back of the chair with her hands slightly gripping the armrests. Delphine hovered over her and started to tug on her shirt, "This too". Cosima pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it over on to the desk. "Your wish is my command.." She whispered and let out a low chuckle. Delphine kissed her collarbones and trailed her kisses down across her breasts. She kneaded them through her bra and then skillfully slid a hand across the back and removed the bra from the brunette. Cosima flickered her eyebrows, "Mmm." Delphine hadn't realized until now that she was on her knees in front of her lover with her stomach pressed up against her center. Cosima's thighs were on either side of her now. She slid back to trail her kisses lower.

Cosima was already slick with desire. She didn't know how long she could hold off before either touching herself or demanding that Delphine did.

"These too." Delphine said as she hooked a finger beneath the hemline of Cosima's solid black panties. Cosima looked down at her, as if looking for any sense of hesitation. A second later she happily complied to the blonde's wishes after she failed to detect any hesitation or fear. The only thing she could identify in Delphine's eyes was desire and that filled her with even more arousal. The bottoms of her feet were ablaze and the tightness in her stomach was almost painful but she loved every second of it. She was only afraid that when Delphine finally touched her that she would burst into flames. Cosima unconsciously started to slump down into the chair pressing into Delphine's stomach slightly but then Delphine slid back on the floor for a second to remove her own shirt. Those few seconds seemed like a lifetime to Cosima. Cosima could not keep her hips still anymore. She was grinding gently against the taller woman's stomach as their lips met once again, their tongues tangled in a fiery battle. The blonde's hands were on the brunette's sides now. She ripped away from her lips and started to kiss Cosima's chest down to her stomach then to just above her pubic bone. Cosima wanted to ask if she was sure about doing this tonight but she got non-verbal confirmation pretty quickly. Cosima sat back in the chair, now her knuckles were almost white as she gripped the armrests. She let out a moan, a whimper tagging along, as Delphine lifted her from underneath the thigh and put her legs on to her shoulders.

The blonde gave her a tender kiss on the pubic bone, her short fluffy hair tickled against Cosima's lower abdomen. She couldn't help but to grind her hips slightly even still. Delphine's lips curled into a tiny but devious smile then she wrapped her arms around her until her hands were both gripping close to the side's of the small of Cosima's back. The scent of Cosima was rather arousing to Delphine. She found this curious. She had never felt this way pleasing a lover before. It was almost as good as receiving pleasure from one and she had never felt that kind of satisfaction before.

Delphine's tongue slid out across Cosima's sex. She flicked it across her clit like she had done this a million times before. Cosima flattened her tongue against the hot, wet flesh of Cosima's center; she allowed the girl grind into her for a little while. Cosima was whimpering now along with spaced out louder moans as a result of her actions. One of Cosima's hands had transitioned from the armrest to the back of This pleased Delphine, she continued to pleasure Cosima with her tongue; sucking, kissing, and working Cosima over with her tongue. She could feel the tension in Cosima's body as she started to shake and her legs tightened around the blonde. Delphine slid her index and middle finger into the brunette's velvety core and curled her fingers as she had her release.

"Fuck" she said breathlessly. Delphine lifted her head and released the grip of her back. She smiled, and had to hold back a small giggle. She leaned up and gave the brunette a loving kiss. "Mmm. Did I please you, ma Cheríe?" The brunette smiled, "I think you already know the answer to that." The blonde leaned down to kiss her knee. "Oui, but I want to hear you say it."

Later that night..

As she lay in bed next to the already sleeping blonde, Cosima decided that no, she could never have prepared herself for what had happened that night. Ever. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind.


End file.
